A modern person spends most of his or her active time seating. While seating and working with the computer the person does not move spinal articulations properly. Usually he seats in front of a monitor in a pose when thoracic and lumbar spine articulations are bent to the maximum while cervical spine articulations are straightened as much as possible. Such pose is very comfortable and convenient, since requires no physical efforts to retain or cerebration to control body position, which creates optimal conditions for intellectual work. But lack of full-scale movements of spinal articulations with time results in development of degenerative-dystrophic changes in spines mentioned above. In the future it may lead to development of kyphosis, osteochondrosis, spondylarthrosis and visceral function disorders. Different conventional computer chairs are is fact spine articulations fixators.
It is known the ergonomic chair comprising a seat with a backrest, a pedestal with arched support elements arranged to oscillate around horizontal axis. The seat is pivotally coupled to the support elements and the backrest is fixedly attached to the support elements. An equipment desk for a computer keyboard, monitor and illuminating lamps are also coupled to the support elements (Patent CA No. 2,391,639, Patent RU No. 2,209,022). But, there is a problem with the chair described in said patents that it cannot maintain in use a mobility of spinal articulations.
It is known also the ergonomic computer chair comprising a pedestal with an arched support frame, a support ring installed on the support frame, wherein the ring can rotate around its axis, the seat with the backrest, the monitor, and the keyboard which are all coupled to the support ring (Patent RU No. 2,290,157). But, the device described in the patent RU No. 2,290,157 provides for change of positions of the ergonomic computer with the seated person, while the spinal articulations remain immovable against each other.